Blog użytkownika:Regulum/Dźwięk
Witam, witam i o wasze zdrówko się grzecznie pytam! '' Teraz będę was męczyć moimi opowiadaniami do końca waszych dni! Wiem, wiem. Okropna jestem. Ale przecież właśnie za to tak bardzo mnie kochacie. Bo mnie kochacie, prawda? Tytuł. Mam ostatnio okropne kłopoty z tytułami ( chociaż tak po prawdzie to zawsze je miałam ). Nie mam więc pojęcia czy ten tytuł pasuje ale nie miałam po prostu innego pomysłu. Od razu mówię, iż fakty z Krainy Lodu zostały tu zmienione z lekka. Anna nigdy nie dostała lodowym promieniem ani nie poznała Kristoffa. Zima trwa nadal. Anna i Hans są ponoć szczęśliwym małżeństwem. Zapraszam do czytania!'' *************************************************************************************************** Cicho odetchnęłam i sprawdziłam czy aby na pewno nikt mnie nie widzi. W mojej głowie panowała burza. A raczej w takim przypadku zamieć śnieżna. Iść czy nie iść? Iść czy nie iść? Iść... Stop! Idę. Powoli ruszyłam przez tak dobrze znane mi korytarze. Bardzo często wieczorami wymykałam się z komanty i chodziłam po zamku. Nie musiałam patrzeć - znałam ich układ na pamięć i przyzwyczaiłam się do chodzenia po nich w ciemnościach. Moje lodowe pantofelki prawie bezgłośnie odbijały się od kamiennej posadzki. Ten dźwięk przypominał mi odgłos, który wydawały zamrożone gałęzie drzew, które rosły blisko zamku uderzając o szyby mojej komnaty. Uwielbiałam ten dźwięk. Gdy siedziałam sama, zamknięta w komnacie on był moim jedyny przyjacielem. Zawsze mnie uspakajał. Dawał mi nadzieję i dziwne ukojenie. Dziś jednak nie koncentrowałam się nim choć bardzo tego chciałam. Spokój i opanowanie bardzo, by mi się przydały. Po raz pierwszy od ucieczki żałowałam, że nie mam rękawiczek. Wtedy nie bałabym się aż tak bardzo. Chociaż nie. Wtedy nie byłabym wolna. Rozluźniłam zaciśnięte dłonie i wzięłam kilka spokojnych oddechów, by uspokoić zamieć śnieżną w moim umyśle, która przecież w każdej chwili mogła przeniknąć na korytarz. Całkowicie skupiłam się na odgłosie, który nie był tak miły jak tamten ale był za to o wiele bardziej mi bliski. Skupiłam się na cichym pomrukiwaniu i chrapaniu, które dochodziło z jednej z komnat. Anna zawsze mruczała coś przez sen. A jej chrapanie doprowadzało mnie do szału. Nawet zamknięta w komnacie je słyszałam. Mimo to bardzo za nim tęskniłam. Jako, iż Hans - jej mąż - wypłynął na delegację do jakiegoś państwa mogłam spokojnie ją odwiedzić. Tak jeszcze obudziłabym go. Nigdy tego jeszcze tego nie robiłam. Za bardzo się bałam. Przecież co, by było gdyby się obudziła? Co bym jej wtedy powiedziała? Co bym wtedy zrobiła? A jakbym ją skrzywdziła? Nie. Za dużo ryzykowałabym taką wycieczką. Dziś jednak nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam chociaż przez króciutką chwilę zobaczyć żywą Annę. Otworzyłam powoli drzwi. Cichutko skrzypnęły. Przypomniały mi się czasy gdy Anna skradała się tak do mojego pokoju. Wtedy panowałam nad mocą. Wtedy Anna wiedziała o niej. Wtedy wszystko było dobrze. Potrząsnęłam głową przez co wywołałam dźwięk przypominający z lekka wycie wiatru. Już jakiś czas temu zauważyłam, że cała przy nawet najdrobniejszym ruchu wydaję dźwięki kojarzące się z zimą. Anna spała spokojnie na swoim łóżku odzianym w zieloną pościel. Była skulona w kłębek i rżała. Nie z zimna, lecz ze strachu. To było widać. Podeszłam do jej łóżka i nachyliłam się nad nią. Była taka... słaba. Delikatna. Naiwna. I ufna. Była bardziej dzieckiem. Teraz będzie musiała jednak dorosnąć. Zadrżała pod wpływem mojego lodowatego oddechu, który owiewał jej piegowatą twarzyczkę. Mimowolnie na moich sinawych ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Moja suknie otarła się o jej pościel zostawiając na niej delikatny szron i wywołując dźwięk przypominające wycie zimowego zefirku. Złożyłam na piegowatym policzku Anny delikatny pocałunek. W tym samym miejscu w którym moje zimne usta dotknęły jej ciepłego policzka pojawił się mały, biały płatek śniegu. Odwróciłam się od niej po czym podeszłam do okna. Delikatnie położyłam dłoń na szybie. Pojawił się na niej szron. Zmieniał się on w fantastyczne wzory przedstawiające wesołe bałwanki i dwie małe dziewczynki radośnie się bawiące. Westchnęłam cicho. Teraz wrócę do mojego zamku i znów się ukryję. Muszę. Choćbym chciała nie mogę żyć wśród ludzi. Nie mogę ich skrzywdzić. Wiele osób próbowało dostać się do mojego pałacu. Jak na razie nikomu się to jeszcze nie udało. A póki żyć będę ja na pewno nikomu się nie uda. Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na Annę. Gdy tak na nią patrzyłam coś we mnie zaczynało powoli pękać. Do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. To mogło się udać. Uśmiechnęłam się po czym odwróciłam się do okna. Otworzyłam je na całą szerokość i weszłam na parapet. Oczywiście gdy tylko moje stopy go dotknęły całkowicie zamarzł. Zamknęłam oczy i uniosłam dłonie do góry. Cały śnieg zaczął powoli zbierać się w jednym miejscu. Lód pwoli pękał a gałęzie odmarzały. Wszystko co mogłoby świadczyć, że jeszcze chwilę temu trwała tu zima zniknęło. Wszędzie było ciepło. Tylko jedno pomieszczenie było chłodne jak podwórko w zimie ale i ono zaraz się rozgrzeje. Anna przecież o to zadba. Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i śmiejąc się radośnie zeskoczyłam z okna. Nim dotknęłam ziemi zmieniłam się w śnieg. Jedyny ślad po zimie. Płynęłam pod tą postacią po łąkach a jak przeleciałam blisko jakiegoś domu to jego szyby pokrywały się szronem, który zmieniał się w różne magiczne wzory. Lśnił on magicznie w promieniach leniwie wschodzącego słońca. Wreszcie doleciałam do mojego zamku. Do mojego domu. Ruszyłam powoli po lodowej posadzce. Obcasy moich lodowych butów stukały on nią wydając dźwięk przypominający stukanie zamrożonych gałęzi o siebie. Usiadłam przy moim własnoręcznie przeze mnie stworzonym lodowym paninie i zaczęłam grać jakąś spokojną melodię. Moje palce cicho uderzały o klawisze wydobywając z instrumentu coraz piękniejsze dźwięki. Waitr niósł moją muzykę do uszu wszystkich mieszkańców Arendell. Nie będę królową. Oni potrzebują kogoś kto ich zna i kto nie będzie się bał, że ich skrzywdzi. Nie zostawię jednak mojego państwa samego. Zostanę patronką Arendell. Panią zimi. Władczynią lodu. Muzą wiatru. Miłością zamieci. Królową śniegu... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania